The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and particularly to a supercharged engine requiring a minimum of external equipment.
Supercharged engines are known which employ a turbine or other external pump for compressing air or fuel-air mixture before delivery to the engine's combustion chamber. The additional equipment is space consuming, and is sometimes difficult to regulate. Some four-stroke supercharged engines, for example as set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,968 and 3,522,797, employ the crankcase chamber of the engine for compressing a fuel-air mixture then supplied to a tank or reservoir under pressure for delivery through valving means to a combustion chamber. While quite efficacious, this type of engine is somewhat limited in the amount or degree of compression which can be secured. For instance, a tank pressure of about 4 or 5 p.s.i. above atmosphere is typical, but it would be desirable to provide higher pressure on the order of 15 p.s.i. or perhaps greater with a minimum of additional equipment.